I Like It Rough
by phoebe9509
Summary: This is the sequel to How Do You Like It...Hotch has a surprise for Prentiss


_This is for PrincessAletheia…I knew when I wrote a story for the song I Like It Rough by Lady Gaga that she was going to ask me for a m-rated sequel lol…so here it is…Hope you like it!_

I Like It Rough

A knock on her front door pulled Emily's nose out of her book. She placed it on the table and quickly got up to go to her door. She looked out her peephole and frowned. There was no one there. She knew better than to open the door, especially when she didn't see anyone, but she unlocked her door and swung it open. The second she did Hotch came into view from her left and pushed her back into her condo. His hands wrapped around her long raven hair and pulled her towards him and latched his mouth onto hers. He spun her around and slammed the door shut with her body roughly. Emily couldn't breathe, but who needed air when his mouth was doing amazing things to hers.

His hands were roaming all over her body and she arched into him. He traveled down to her ass and pulled her flush against him, leaving no space between them. Hotch gripped the back of her thighs and lifted causing Emily to wrap her legs tightly around his waist. He pulled away from the door bringing her with him and heads up the stairs to her bedroom without taking his mouth away from her mouth, neck, shoulders, anywhere he could access.

When he got to the bedroom he placed her feet back on the floor. He reached into a bag that Emily didn't realize he had with him until now. But then again, she wasn't concerned about a bag when her boss had an erection pressed against her stomach. Hotch grabbed a colorful ribbon and placed it around her neck. He pushed her backward onto the bed. Falling on top of her, Hotch pressed his lips against hers softly, then as he felt her lean into the kiss, he deepened it, probing her mouth with his tongue. "You taste like cinnamon," he purred, and kissed her again.

Emily was dizzy and warm as heat slowly flowed through her body from her lips to her breasts and her groin. As she started to wrap her arms around Hotch's neck, Hotch pulled back. "Actually I'd like to wrap you up a bit more tightly," he said.

Emily gulped. "What are you plotting?" She was intrigued.

Hotch took a piece of wide red ribbon and wrapped it around Emily's right wrist. Then he tied the end of the ribbon on the headboard, leaving little slack.

Emily was suddenly filled with fire. No one has ever tied her up before and she knew she was going to enjoy it. Emily gazed into Hotch's lust-glazed eyes.

Hotch took a long piece of green and gold ribbon out of his bag and tied Emily's left wrist to the headboard, then used silver ribbon to fasten her ankles to the legs of the bed so Emily's thighs were spread wide.

Emily wriggled and pulled, reveling in the feeling of being helpless. "This makes me hot," she whispered.

"You have no idea what this is doing to me seeing you like this Prentiss. Struggle some more." Emily yanked on the ribbons until both of them were sure she couldn't free herself.

"All right," Hotch said, as his eyes lit up while gazing down at her. "You know, I have to get these clothes off of you." He disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a pair of bright silver shears. He slid one side of the scissors under the bottom of her pants and slowly cut until he hit the side of her waist. Then he walked around the bed and slit the other side as well. With one pull the pants were in his hands.

"You know, I should complain," Emily said, her breathing now ragged. "Those were my favorites."

"Too late now," Hotch said. He reached up and ripped open her shirt enjoying the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her tight breasts were crested by large fully erect nipples. Hotch knelt on the side of the bed and took one tight bud between his teeth. He sucked hard, sure she liked it, then bit the pebbled tip, hard.

"Ow," Emily said, squirming, trying to evade Hotch's mouth.

"You can't get away from me," he chuckled, shifting his mouth to the other nipple and biting the tip. She groaned and he licked the tip then kissed it to ease the pain. "No noise." He bit again.

Shards of fire rocketed through Emily's body each time Hotch's teeth closed on her nipple. She clamped her jaws tightly to avoid shouting. Through her teeth she hissed, "You're making me crazy."

"I know," Hotch said, shifting from breast to breast. "And you're helpless to stop me."

Emily was so hot she thought she would come without being touched between her legs at all, but suddenly, Hotch was gone. She could hear him in the bathroom, going through a bag. When he returned, she gasped at what she saw in his hand. The dildo was huge.

Quickly, he ripped her panties off her body. Then he wrapped a length of gold ribbon around her waist and tied it tightly. He looped another length of ribbon over the back of it and pulled the two ends down through the crack of her butt. Leaving the ends stretched out between her legs, he held the dildo where she could see it. "I'm going to fill you up," he said, "like you've never been filled before."

"I don't know," Emily said, her eyes wide as she stared at the long, thick toy.

"I do. And you can tell me to stop if you really need to, but since you like it rough, I'm sure there won't be anything I do that you won't like," he said with a smirk. He rubbed the tip of the flesh colored penis through her wetness, then slowly pressed it against her opening. As he pushed, he bit her nipple again. When she jumped, he pushed the dildo in a bit deeper. Over and over he bit her nipple and pushed the huge dildo more deeply into her cunt.

Emily gasped as she felt the twin sensations. The electricity of Hotch's teeth and the feel of the dildo stretching her cunt were making her crazy. "Rub me," she whispered. "Make me come. Let me come."

Hotch pulled the ends of the ribbon up between her legs, imprisoning the dildo deep inside her body. Then he looped the ribbon over the front of the one around her waist and tied it off, deftly keeping it right in place. Hotch wiggled the dildo. "I'll be right back. And while I'm gone think about how full you are."

Hotch slipped back into the bathroom and, as Emily wiggled, moving the dildo inside of her, she dimly heard him going through the bag he brought again. The ribbon was pressed against her clit, but she couldn't quite rub it the right way to let her come. And she needed to come. The hunger flooded all of her senses, heating her not quite to boiling. She pulled at her wrists, hoping she could free one hand to touch herself and relieve the pressure, but it was no use.

After ten minutes of torture, Hotch returned. "All done, and how have you been?"

"Oh God, help me! Touch me! I'm so near, but I can't do it myself."

Hotch grinned. "I know." Slowly he undressed. As he removed his pants, Emily could see the effect that her naked body was having on his cock. Hard, strong, and totally erect, it stood out from his groin. He sat beside her on the bed and held it beside her face. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

"God yes, I want you so bad." She whined.

He stroked his cock from tip to balls. "Umm," he purred. "I could come from looking at you and rubbing myself. Maybe I will."

"No," Emily hissed.

Hotch went back into the bathroom and returned with a small pouch. While Emily watched, Hotch reached into the bag and pulled out two slender chains with clips attached. "Hmm, wonder if this will be rough," he said as he dangled them in front of her face.

Nipple clamps. Emily bit her bottom lip painfully. Several times Hotch snapped the clips, then slowly he attached one to her right nipple. The effect was electric. Emily could feel the flood of her juices around the dildo, still buried in her pussy. She bucked her hips trying to use the ribbon against her clit to make herself come. When Hotch attached a clamp to her left nipple the effect was doubled. Tripled. Multiplied by a hundred. She couldn't hold still. She alternately arched her back and raised her hips, reaching for something she couldn't get.

"Open," Hotch said, tapping her mouth with his cock. "Do it."

She gladly opened her mouth and took all of his hard cock inside. She flicked her tongue over the tip, then licked the length of his shaft. She sucked it in slowly, then pulled her head back, creating suction. Faster and faster she worked on his shaft until she could feel his orgasm build. "I can't touch your balls," she said, "so you do it. I want your hands to help me make you come."

Hotch slid one hand around the base of his cock and stroked his balls. It took only a moment until Emily felt spurts of hot come fill her mouth. Unable to swallow it all, she felt some of the thick fluid dribble from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh baby," Hotch whispered. "That feels so good."

Moments later, Hotch was between Emily's legs, twisting the dildo, then moving the ribbon so he could take her throbbing clit into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled until in only seconds, Emily came, waves of orgasm overwhelming her, taking her breath.

Hotch took the scissors once her breathing returned to normal and quickly cut the lengths of the ribbon from her body. Once her legs and hands were free she quickly flipped him over onto his back. She straddled his waist and kissed him fiercely. She scraped her nails down his chest and he let out a wince. She smiled fully then slid down his body more to line his erection up to her core. Hotch placed his hands on her hips as she lifted herself up and piled her down on top of his fully cock. She enveloped him completely and they both let out a deep moan. Emily lifted herself up and down at a fast pace. Hotch removed one of the nipple clamps and his hand took its place. He squeezed roughly and smiled when her back arched farther into him. He lifted his head and pulled her body down slightly to capture her breast in his mouth. He bit her nipple again and she let out another cry.

"Don't stop Hotch!" Emily was getting close and Hotch knew that, so with one final lick to her nipple he sat up quickly and pulled out of her and flipped her over all in one fluid motion. He pulled her hips towards him and spread her knees apart more and shoved into her again. The cry he got from her was enough to make him come but he was determined to make her come again. He pushed her hips forward then as he pulled her back he bucked into her roughly making sure he hit _the _spot. Emily used all of her energy she had left to straighten herself up against him and she wrapped her arm around his neck bringing his head down to her shoulder. He licked, kissed and sucked her neck and shoulder until she was whimpering. His hand cupped her breast again and twirled her nipple in between his fingers. As he continued to play with her nipple, assaulting her shoulder and neck, his other hand slid down her body in between her legs and found her special bundle of nerves. He rubbed and he felt her start to clench around his member. He rubbed harder and pounded away faster inside of her until she was whimpering and gasping for air.

Hotch nibbled her ear and whispered, "come for me baby."

Emily was holding out, and he knew it. She was struggling to hang on. This time on his way to her ear she bit her neck roughly. "I said come for me Emily. Now!"

He gave one more final rough thrust and they both came crying each others name at the same time. They collapsed on top of each other. They were both exhausted and didn't feel like moving. Emily enjoyed the feel of Hotch on top of her. When he rolled off of her she let out a whimper of disappointment. He smirked then pulled her on top of him.

She leaned up and kissed his passionately. "You know I couldn't be happier that you and Morgan decided to talk loud in front of the whole team," Hotch pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because if you didn't I wouldn't have been able to see that look in your eyes. And I probably never would have come over here."

Emily blushed and met his gaze. "Well, I sure as hell am glad that you did. That was amazing!"

Hotch thrusts up and caused Emily to let out a laugh. "Wait until tomorrow, then you'll see what else I have in store for you and believe me baby, it's rough."

Emily grinned then licked his chest. "Is it tomorrow yet?"


End file.
